


The Best Things in Life

by Daegaer



Category: Weiß Kreuz
Genre: Assassins & Hitmen, Falling In Love, Gift Giving, M/M, Psychic Abilities, Team Dynamics
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2004-12-21
Updated: 2004-12-21
Packaged: 2018-03-18 11:05:21
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 408
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3567323
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Daegaer/pseuds/Daegaer





	The Best Things in Life

_The Best Things in Life_  


"It's more blessed to give than to receive," Farfarello says, dropping gaudy tinfoil-wrapped chocolate Santas into Nagi's lap.

"Merry Christmas, kid," Schuldig says, tossing him a HMV gift certificate. _50 euro,_ Nagi thinks. _Cheapskate._

Crawford hands him a blank sheet of paper. "Whatever you need, list it out."

Visions of new laptops and iPods dance through Nagi's mind. "How do you know I won't just put extra stuff down?" he asks.

"I trust that you're a responsible member of the team," Crawford says casually.

Nagi hugs the statement to himself. Crawford trusts him. It's the best present he's ever had.

* * *  


_Motivational Technique_  


Crawford felt old. His team-mates were barely in their twenties, and now Esszet gave him a teenager. Crawford wasn't fooled by the quiet voice and quieter body language. He remembered what being fifteen felt like. Nagi would rebel against his authority.

But Crawford had an ace, one that everyone who'd been through Rosenkreuz viewed as both punishment and reward.

The first time he took Nagi to bed, the boy shook with silent fear. Thereafter, it was pleasure that made him shiver in Crawford's arms. He obeyed a boyfriend more eagerly than a superior.

Crawford just hoped he'd grow up soon.

 

* * *  


 

 _Overtime_  


"You should take some time off," Crawford said.

"No. I'm all right," Nagi said, taking up another of Takatori's unending files. "We'll finish them quicker together."

They sorted through the files, delegating work where possible. Crawford looked at the little frown on the boy's face, the shadows under his eyes.

"I'm sorry to be boring company," he said. "Don't you need younger people?"

"No," Nagi said, looking aside.

"You'll get fed up and leave someday," Crawford said quietly.

"I won't!" Nagi said, fierce and sure.

Crawford didn't speak. It would be very pleasant to think he had foreseen wrongly.

 

* * *  


_RTFM_  


Sometimes Crawford thinks he should write a manual for dealing with telekinetics. _First_ , he thinks, _do not startle your telekinetic, unless you enjoy being flung around_.

"Nagi," he says, "it's me."

_Second, be polite. Your telekinetic might snap your neck otherwise._

"Rough day?"

"Yeah," Nagi says, angrily.

_Third, be patient. Let your telekinetic expend energy in a non-harmful way._

Nagi crushes one of the cheap chairs, and grins sheepishly.

_Fourth, desired results are easier achieved if you are kind._

"You're tired. Dinner and bed?"

" _Please_."

_Fifth, be happy. Telekinetics are rare and valuable._

Nagi kisses him sweetly. He _is_ happy.

 

* * *


End file.
